Enter the World
by Kira wolf354
Summary: It's a AU of what would happen if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were childhood friends as they go down the path of the shinobi. Making friends and foe alike,also a look into other teams. Warning: contains OCs and their own perspectives,random happenings,and some dark content. Mostly, its rated T,but some moments later seem a bit to violent so I'll rate it M when I post those chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Team Seven

Summary: It's a AU of what would happen if Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were childhood friends as they go down the path of the shinobi. Making friends and foe alike, also an look into other teams. Warning: contains OCs and some dark content.

Hello everyone! I apologize if this story isn't that great, this is mostly a little thing my friend and I had going on for a month and we couldn't decide if this story is okay or if we should go for a better plot. Therefore, if there are any mistakes, I apologize. Thank you!

Disclaimer: Miru and I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Chapter One: Team Seven

_Haruno Sakura. A simple girl with nothing extraordinary, except for her exotic looks and larger than average forehead. This, however, didn't mean the kids didn't pick on her. She joined the ninja academy thinking that since everyone was unique, and that they wouldn't pick on her like the civilian children. Alas, while they were ninja children, they were still children and children could be cruel. One of her main tormentors was Uzuki Ami. A purple haired girl with a horrendous attitude that a group of other girls followed._

_"No one likes you forehead girl! You're just some pathetic civilian girl with no friends and will never be a ninja." Ami laughed as she threw a rock at a crouching Sakura. Other kids joined in throwing rocks at her and saying hurtful words._

_"What a cry baby!"_

_"I bet her parents wished she was never born."_

_"What weird colored hair, it's not even normal."_

_"Hahaha can you do nothing but cry?"_

_"Why are you even here? You're a civilian without a background!"_

_"Go home weakling! You don't belong here!"_

_Sakura had no idea what she did to deserve this kind of treatment and only shrunk more into herself. Just as a rather large rock was about to hit her, however, a short blond boy took the hit for her._

_"Hey! Leave her alone!" Yelled the blond kid with whiskers on his face, a torn baggy orange shirt with a swirl symbol on the back, and black shorts. It was Uzumaki Naruto, the social outcast and pariah of the village. Several kids sneered._

_"Oh, look who's here, it's dead last." Ami drawled on as she glared at Sakura, "It figures that the two losers would stick together. No one else would be near these weirdos."_

_"Really now?" A new voice said behind the group causing everyone to turn around. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the young heartthrob of Konoha with his onyx eyes, cowlicked obsidian hair, and part of the elite Uchiha family signified by his navy shirt with the Uchiha fan and tan shorts._

_"Sasuke-kun! It's great to see you, I was just getting rid of some trash here so the park will be nicer for you." Ami simpered as the other girls swooned at the sight of their crush. The guys meanwhile sneered slightly, but didn't say anything._

_Sasuke looked at the group with a slight scowl before settling on smirking, which caused several girls to faint._

_"The only trash I see here is your group." He glared while walking to stand beside Sakura and Naruto. The whole park seemed to have gone silent after that sentence._

_"B-but Sasuke-kun, you must be joking right?" Ami and the others looked shocked while she inwardly glared at Naruto and Sakura for making her look bad in front of her precious Sasuke-kun. Sasuke only glared in reply before helping Sakura stand along with Naruto._

_"Leave, before I get my brother." Everyone paled as Ami replied,"O-oh, well I guess I'll see you later then Sasuke-kun." She flipped her hair before leaving with the group of people. Sasuke ignored her reply in favor of helping Naruto dust off Sakura's red dress and examine her wounds._

_"T-thank you two for helping me." Sakura shyly said after rubbing her eyes free of tears._

_"It's okay dattebayo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but just call me Naruto." Naruto smiled gently at the poor girl who was getting picked on moments before. He knew what it was like to be hated and bullied._

_"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, it's nice to meet you." Sasuke said bluntly, but was still looking over her for anymore injuries._

_"Thank you so much, I'm Haruno Sakura. No one has ever done that for me before." She fidgeted with the hem of her dress as her bangs fell over her eyes. Naruto felt his heart clench as he shared a look with Sasuke. Naruto thought that no one deserved this while Sasuke felt a bit guilty as he had seen that group bully her occasionally._

_"Ne Sakura-chan, don't hide your adorable face dattebayo. I'll protect you from now on." Naruto said cheerfully, yet it also seemed nervous. He's never had a friend before and no one wanted to be his friend, so he was hopeful she would accept. Sasuke nodded in agreement with Naruto as he pulled out a hair tie that was his brother's._

_"Here. It gets some of the hair out of the way. Don't listen to those idiots." Sakura smiled a small smile before tying up her cherry blossom hair into a high ponytail._

_"I've never had a friend before. Would you guys really be willing to be friends with someone like me?" She shyly said as she waited for a rejection. Naruto and Sasuke were quick to assure her that they would like to be friends. Sakura smiled brightly while Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. It was the start of a powerful bond. Naruto now had two friends when before no one wanted to be his friend, Sakura finally felt like she belonged, and Sasuke now had a friend outside of his clan._

_They decided to play on the swings at Sakura's suggestion which quickly evolved into a swinging competition between the boys as Naruto taunted Sasuke that he could swing higher. Through the afternoon in the park, you could hear laughter and cries of "Dobe!" or "Teme!"_

A few years had passed since the trio had first met on that fateful day, and much had changed since then. Sakura had taken to keeping her hair out of her face but still kept her hair down and had grown much more confident, and with her newfound confidence came the dutiful task of keeping her boys, dubbed so by the neighborhood elderly where she lived when they played outside while her parents were gone, out of trouble or reigning them in when necessary. Despite most of the village still holding an unknown hatred toward him, Naruto had long since become a beaming ray of sunshine with his new friends, 'family' he thought to himself, he knew his world had become that much bigger and much, much kinder, as both Sakura's parents and Sasuke's parents had shown him kindness he had not experienced in other people, much less adults, and none had not shunned him but instead, accepted him with open arms and smiles, even the stoic Fugaku had softened toward both of Sasuke's friends.

His prankster days had not ended, however, when around his 'Sakura-chan', 'Sasuke-teme', and Sasuke's family, but mostly Sakura-chan, he almost always tried to be on his best behavior. Sasuke had changed his behavior almost entirely. He had changed from a little boy who practically worshipped the ground his dear aniki walked on to a little boy who realized that his brother was just an extraordinary shinobi, and had instead of wanting to be exactly like him, he aspired to be as capable a shinobi as Itachi, he also realized that although they may not be from noble ninja families, have a notable background, or even have a known family background, his two best friends, only admitted so in the privacy of his own mind of course, were quite capable. Naruto, he already knew had some capabilities as a ninja as he was able outrun even jounin at times when they tried, unsuccessfully on most occasions, to catch him after a pranking, however, the thing that surprised him most was the fact that a merchant's daughter, Sakura, packed one hell of a punch when the time arose needing such an occasion. It was even stranger because said girl was sort of a pacifist and would rather not deal blows to make her point, but when she did, it was noted. Harshly.

Naruto's most notable prank was probably when he snuck into Itachi's bathroom and replaced his shampoo with bleach. Let's just say, Itachi hadn't come out of the house until his mother took pity on him and bought some black hair dye. Sasuke made fun of his dear aniki for days afterwards until Itachi got revenge by shooting fireballs at both. Sakura laughed at the scene, as she felt the punishment was just, while enjoying dango with Mikoto, Sasuke's and Itachi's mother. Everyone quickly learned a blond Itachi was not a happy Itachi.

However, such days could not last. As lonely as Naruto was and as alone as Sakura felt, both always coming back to empty homes as Naruto had no family and Sakura's parents were almost always out making trips for their trade, nothing could be more lonely or devastating than one day waking up and finding your friend shutting you out, indefinitely, and feeling the bitter sting of betrayal and crushing weight of sadness when they realized that the warm second family they had come to love had vanished into nothing.

Today was the day. Today they were no longer academy students, but genin. They were all that much closer to their dreams. After the loss of the Uchiha clan, Sakura wanted to become someone who was able to help her friends, to become someone who was strong enough to protect and heal them, Naruto realized that the ninja world was deadlier than he had thought, but that did not deter him from his dreams, in fact, it made him want to become a hokage even more, he believed that if he were hokage, he could prevent such tragedies from happening. Out of the three, it was Sasuke, unsurprisingly, that changed the most. He changed from the sweet, but arrogant boy into an antisocial, holier-than-thou boy bent on avenging his clan that even his best friends couldn't pull him out of sometimes. They had stayed close throughout the years but they had grown a bit more distant after the massacre. However, the trio remained close friends and today they would all be sorted into teams of three, and each was hoping that try would be placed together. They had other friends in the class, but no one was more important to them than each other. Ino sometimes didn't understand why Sakura was so bent on becoming stronger and also that she didn't fangirl over Sasuke. Shikamaru was occasionally too unmotivated and lazy for Sasuke when they didn't play shogi together. Kiba didn't always understand Naruto's ambitions and the reasons for them.

"Good morning class as you know, today is the last day before you head out to the real world of ninja, congratulations on passing the Academy. Please meet with your new teammates after I list them all out loud. Your teachers will meet up with you at the end of this period." Iruka smiled at all his students before giving Naruto a knowing look and an even brighter smile.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all looked at each other with varying degrees of happiness as Sakura pulled them into a group hug.

"Team 8 will be..."

After the sorting of the teams, each team went off with their respective teachers to become better acquainted with each other. However, as the day went on and more and more teams left, it became evident that their teacher would not be showing up anytime soon. Of course as Team 7 realized this, their resident prankster, the number one knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto decided that he would 'punish' their teacher.

"Naruto, you idiot, he's a seasoned jounin, there's no way he'd fall for a stupid trick like that!" the rosette scolded. "Besides, it's better to give a good first impression. Right Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he laced his fingers together and he his face behind his hands.

"...fat load of good you are..." Sakura deadpanned.

As they settled down once more, Sakura was proven wrong as their teacher poked his head into the classroom and was hit with the chalkboard eraser. In that moment, Inner Sakura face-palmed, Sakura groaned, Sasuke raised a questioning brow, and Naruto fell back as he howled with laughter.

The silver-haired man smiled, an assumed smile really as almost all of his face was covered with his mask and his hitai-ate, and the only visible part of him was his right eye and it was crinkled shut, as though he were smiling. Sakura thought they were in the clear, but then he opened his mouth to say, "Hmmm... how do I put this? My first impression of this group...You're a bunch of idiots."

'Great...' Sakura thought as they head up to the roof to get to know their teacher and their team, not really necessary for them but still. When they got up there he asked that they introduce themselves, and of course Naruto being Naruto yelled out, "Why should we?!" Sakura promptly reached over and slapped the back of his head to which a whimper of hurt and a quiet, quiet for Naruto anyway, "Ow Sakura-chan~!" and she said, "Why don't you go first sensei?"

"Oh... me? My name is Kakashi Hatake. What I like... I don't feel like telling you that. What I don't like...you don't really need to know. My dreams for the future..hmm... never really thought about that..as for my hobbies... well I have a lot of hobbies." He then looked the trio expectantly with another eye-crinkle. When no one spoke up, he looked at Sakura and said, "Alright then, you first pinkie."

The pink haired girl's eye twitched before she took in a deep breathe and began. "My name is Haruno Sakura, and yes this is my natural hair color. I like my family and friends, I dislike people who are two-faced and breaking promises, my hobbies are reading, experimenting and applying what I read, and my dreams for the future is to become strong enough to protect my important people." She finished off with a far-off and nostalgic but fiery look in her eyes.

With that hanging in the air, Naruto jumped in. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, and learning cool jutsu! I dislike when the milk goes bad, the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to cook, the teme, and the village's enemy. My hobbies are pranking and training, and my dream is to become Hokage dattebayo!" he finished with a fist raised high.

"Dobe." Sasuke murmured. "What did you call me, Teme?!" To which the 'last' Uchiha ignored and began his introduction. "Uchiha Sasuke, I like tomatoes and training, I dislike dobes, fangirls, and a certain someone, I don't have many hobbies, and my dream is to kill a certain someone, avenging my clan, and to build it back up once more."

So the girl isn't a fangirl, the Uzumaki kid has no idea of the kyuubi within him, and the Uchiha brat is only looking for power.

"Alright then, we'll meet up tomorrow at the bridge at 7 am sharp." As he was leaving he turned around quickly, as if he forgot something and said, "And don't eat anything, you'll just throw it back up." With that cryptic message, their sensei disappeared with a 'poof' and the standard jounin cloud.

* * *

So what do you all think? It is still rather crude and we probably will replace chapters if we make large changes.

Any suggestions? Comments? Concerns?

This is a really fun story we thought of, but we understand if it isn't everyone's cup of tea.


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or anything affiliated with it_

Thanks for all the encouraging feedback everyone! My friend, Miru, and I were extremely happy to see people enjoy this story enough to review, favorite, and follow it!

Updates might be slower since we haven't finished chapter three, but we finished chapter four. We tend to skip around chapters while writing so please bear with us until we let out another chapter. Also school and work has been hectic so we're extremely sorry in advance.

Please Read and Review

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Test**

The next morning Sakura waited for her team on the bridge, as she was the first to get there, while consuming a small apple. She had left early that morning as both her parents had come home late the night before and she didn't want to wake them for something as trivial as to inform them about her team's practice, even though Inner had whispered_ Our first practice, after graduating the academy with the highest scores and being placed on a team with a world renowned Jounin_ in the back of her mind. Next to arrive was a silent Sasuke and shortly after, a hyper Naruto, slightly miffed that he couldn't beat Sasuke in coming to the bridge first. She offered both boys a small apple with a, "We need to keep our energy up, who knows what he'll have us do. Besides, you can just chuck the cores away, they're biodegradable afterall so it wouldn't even be littering." Naruto accepted the small fruit with a cheer and Sasuke did as as well, although he only did so when Sakura started forward with a certain look in her eye that said 'don't-make-me-cram-this-down-your-throat-because-you-know-I-will' and with a forced reluctance he took the offering. After eating they're treats the newly dubbed Team 7 waited for their cryptic teacher. For 5 hours. When the man finally got to their allotted meeting place, Naruto shouted an obvious, "YOU'RE LATE!" with a jabbing index finger pointed at their sensei. Said sensei's only response was, "Mah, I came across a black cat and you know bad luck they are, so i had to go around the long way to avoid it and ran across an old woman who needed my help getting across the street so I had to stop to help." as he nonchalantly smiled as though he were only late 10 minutes and not the 5 hours he had actually been. The death glares he received were scathing and promised murder.

As they, reluctantly, followed their sensei into the woods to training ground number 7, he announced to them what they would be doing. It would be a survival exercise that would determined if they were truly ready to be genin of Konohagakure. He had two bells, and try would have to fight him to get those bells, if none of them had a bell by the end of the day, all three of them would be returning to the academy. When Naruto pointed out that there were only two bells, their teacher just smiled and said, "Correct. So either one of you goes back, or all of you go back." With that, their test began. They all disappeared quickly and masked their chakra. If Naruto was the old Naruto, he would've jumped straight at Kakashi. However, his time with Sakura and Sasuke taught him to fight more intelligently.

"Good, rule number one. Hide your presence." Kakashi commented as he slightly expected Naruto to attack him head on based on his profile.

"So what will we do Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered, already teaming up with her.

"Find our duck butt and form a plan. There's no way we can beat him alone." She said analyzing their sensei.

"But he couldn't even dodge a eraser." He pouted.

"I doubt he could've made jounin if he actually couldn't have dodged that." Sakura dryly told Naruto.

"You are correct." A voice behind them made them jump and whirl around. It was Kakashi with an orange book.

"What the hell! When did you get here!?" Naruto yelled out while pulling out a kunai.

"About a minute ago." Kakashi said while turning a page in his book.

Naruto and Sakura circled around him cautiously as he continued to nonchalantly read his novel.

"Why are you reading?" Naruto yelled at Kakashi.

"To catch up on my reading of course."

"What the hell are you reading anyways?" Sakura curiously looked at the orange book.

"You're too young to know right now." He answered.

"It's porn isn't it." Naruto flatly said as he looked slightly disgusted. Sakura looked at them in disbelief before adopting a similar disgusted expression.

"It is not porn, it is erotic literature." Kakashi looked up at them and seemed slightly offended that they considered Icha Icha Paradise mere porn. Both looked at him with varying degrees of disgust and disappointment. Sasuke, who was hiding in a tree near them, also looked at Kakashi with slight disgust. Great, a pervert for a sensei they all thought.

"Hey, stop looking at me like that! Don't you guys have to get the bells from me? After all, you only have till the afternoon." Kakashi looked at them. They totally forgot about the test for a moment since they were busy judging Kakashi. Sasuke chose this moment to leap out of the tree and deliver a axe kick to Kakashi.

"Rule number two, taijutsu." Kakashi dodged before grabbing the leg and throwing Sasuke into a tree.

"Sasuke!"

"Teme!"

Sasuke coughed a bit before launching an array of kunai before yelling, "Stay back!" To Naruto and Sakura.

"Let us fucking help!" Naruto yelled as he witness Sasuke get pushed back again by Kakashi.

"You all will only hold me back." Sasuke spat out as he used Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.

_That's impossible, he isn't supposed to have enough chakra to use it!_ Kakashi thought as he weaves through the fireballs.

"Lesson three, ninjutsu." Kakashi disappeared underground causing all of them to look around for him.

"Where is he?" Naruto exclaimed as he searched around. Suddenly, hands shot up and dragged Sasuke underground leaving only his head visible.

Naruto smothered a laugh before creating several kage bunshins and having them attack Kakashi.

"Need help there Sasuke?" Sakura crouched next to Sasuke's head with a slight smile. He grunted in annoyance.

"I'm not letting you out till you cooperate with us."

"You will only hold me back."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence duckbutt. He's a jounin, what makes you think one genin will defeat him? We have better chances together." Sakura glared at him before looking at Naruto struggling to distract Kakashi.

"There's only two bells." Sasuke regarded her coolly.

"We'll worry about that later, how about we kick his ass first?" She smiled. Sasuke reluctantly nodded and Sakura began to dig him out. As she almost completely dug him out, she suddenly screamed incoherently and clutched at her face. Sasuke looked on in panic wondering what happened before turning to see Naruto land next to him face first with all his clones dispelled.

"Lesson number four, genjutsu." Kakashi commented as he looked at his orange book.

"What did you do to her!" Naruto yelled as he cradled Sakura. Sasuke was struggling to free his legs as his arms were freed by Sakura.

"I just showed her, her worst nightmares." He nonchalantly answered. Sasuke and Naruto looked furious. They knew that she had her own issues like them, but she was more fragile compared to them. Right on cue, they saw her cry and whimper their names and her parent's names. That was the fucking last straw. They may have grown more distant after the massacre, but nobody fucked with them. Ever. The boys were literally seeing red as Naruto gently put Sakura down before hauling Sasuke out of the hole. They looked at each other before launching themselves at Kakashi with ferocity. Naruto created several bunshins that attacked Kakashi. Kakashi quickly got rid of them with his kunai. That turned out to be the plan as the smoke from dispelling them hid the fireballs that Sasuke spat out. Kakashi leapt out of the way as he tried to avoid all the fireballs. He unfortunately got grazed by one, making his uniform smolder.

_They're stronger than I thought. I didn't expect them to react to violently to me putting Sakura under a genjutsu. Then again I didn't expect them to work together at all._ Kakashi thought as he parried with a kunai against Sasuke and Naruto. Suddenly, he felt a hard punch land on his gut making him 'oof'. Who was that? He turned around to see a panting, pissed as hell, Sakura.

"I need to properly thank you for putting me in that genjutsu." Sakura said acidly as Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in relief, though Sasuke hid it better.

"I didn't expect you to get out of it so fast." Kakashi said while rubbing his stomach. _Man, she packs a punch for a twelve year old girl._

"Oh, I did and you're going to pay for that sensei." Sakura cracked her knuckles threateningly in a sugar sweet voice. The boys felt a slight chill run down their backs as they felt a large amount of killing intent ooze out of her.

"Shouldn't you be focused on retrieving the bells?" Kakashi asked a bit nervously. _I should not be intimidated by some genin, let alone one with pink hair._

"The boys can have the bells, I can take the test again, Naruto needs to pass to become Hokage, who knows if he'll pass the second time around, and Sasuke needs to pass to move forward and become stronger, he's wanted this since before we were in the academy and he deserves it. Besides, my main goal right now is to kick your ass." She got out as she swung her fists at him with all her might, eventually clipping his side and an unfortunate tree behind him that now sported a lovely crack.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in shock and slight fear.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered while Sasuke continued to look at her quietly. _Was she really willing to sacrifice her chance to be a ninja for them?_ They wondered. They decided to join in after seeing Kakashi land a solid kick on her.

"There's no way I'm letting you not pass us all! We're in this together!" Naruto launched himself at Kakashi to distract him enough for Sasuke to land a roundhouse kick to his gut.

"I will destroy you." Sasuke glared as he got ready another fireball jutsu. Kakashi quickly used kawarami and replaced himself with a log.

"All right, all right. You guys pass." He exclaimed as he dodged more attacks.

"Why? We didn't get the bells." Sakura yelled as she aimed a hard punch at Kakashi.

"This test was about teamwork. You had passed when you all decided to work together to take me down. You were the only ones to do so." Kakashi said before he poofed to the other side of the field.

"Liar! I don't believe anything you say." Naruto said before sending a bunshins at Kakashi with Sasuke following up with Fuuma shurikens. This continued on for a good twenty minutes as Kakashi furtively tried to convince them that he was actually telling the truth. When he finally managed to convince them, he was actually pretty tired. _Man, I'm getting too old for this._ He thought while lamenting about time wasted not reading Icha Icha Paradise._ They do have potential though. Hmmmm, I'm still getting revenge for this though._

Days passed by, after the bell test with Kakashi 'training' them, more like torturing them. They may have gotten stronger, however, most of their tasks were slightly meaningless and tedious as Kakashi wore them down as their sensei. They did bond more through this though, as they plotted ways to kill their sensei several times together at Sasuke's or Sakura's house. Days turned into weeks as four months flew by and they had gone through utter hell with the D rank missions. They were ready to snap.

Team 7 was in the Hokage's office after yet another D rank mission. In order to qualify to take the Chuunin exams, ninjas only needed to take eight D rank and two C rank missions or higher ones to make up for it. If a ninja wants to take more, they could, but many generally avoided those missions like the plague, especially missions involving Tora. Tora was the hell beast that the Daimyo's wife owned. Almost every ninja in Konoha had to suffer from Tora's claws at one point. It was the cause of nightmares for ninjas of all ranks as they remembered the horror of that hellion. Even Anbu were wary of that cat as they remembered their genin days. No one was spared from its claws, even the Hokage and Elder Council sported some sort of emotional or physical scar from the beast. Many inwardly thought that if there was a war, they could just ship that cat out and they would probably win from that alone. Which is why Kakashi was a sadistic asshole since he sent his team one twenty four D rank missions.

"Today, let's see, I think there's a mission to retrieve Tor -" the Hokage was cut off with Naruto crying, "NO! Not another Tora mission! No more weeding, babysitting, retrieving that demon cat. NOOOO. Please ji-san, give us a C rank."

"Now Naruto, do not be rude to the Hokage-" Iruka began before being cut off by a slightly pale Sakura, "Please Hokage-sama, we can't take this for much longer."

"It can't be that ba-" Iruka was cut off again, but by Sasuke this time.

"Please."

They all looked at him in shock.

"How many have you all done?" Iruka asked cautiously eying the rapidly paling kids. Naruto seemed to shrink into himself as he remembered those horrible, horrible missions. Sakura tried to answer only to choke back a sob. Sasuke decided to forge on and answer,"twenty-seven D ranks sir." This caused everyone in the room, but Kakashi to pale and stutter,"t-twenty-seven!?" Some looked vaguely faint at the thought of such a horrible thing.

"Approved." The Sandaime quickly said as he looked at them with pity and horror. They genin sighed in relief until they saw that their charge was a drunk man. _Why us?_ They inwardly lamented.

* * *

We managed to get chapter two done because of everyone's encouragement and we really appreciate how supportive everyone has been!

Next chapter will feature our lovely band of genin and Zabuza with Haku

Hopefully it'll be released in a week or so... Till next time!


	3. Update and Move!

Sooooo...my friend and I decided to move this story to a joint account called teapartiesanddaydreams. So the story is reposted under the same name under that account now so we will be updating it on there! I'm sorry for any confusion or trouble caused by this.

-Mika and Miru


End file.
